<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adam fricking dies (and there was much rejoicing) by Neo_New_Goomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443876">adam fricking dies (and there was much rejoicing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy'>Neo_New_Goomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diavolo's Infinite Deaths (JoJo), Gen, and it's hilarious, basically adam gets dunked on, by literally everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rip adam taurus 2013-2019<br/>see you never you nasty goatman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adam fricking dies (and there was much rejoicing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once his body splashes into the river, Adam stops thinking. But before that, he is subject to a series of bizarre flashes into other worlds.</p><hr/><p>"heya kiddo. hope you had fun. just kidding, i don't really mean that. go to hell." Adam whirls around, but only catches a glimpse of a bone-white humanoid figure in a hoodie and shorts. Before the vision changes, he could've sworn the person's right eye was glowing blue.</p><hr/><p>Next, a teenager with a glowing golden figure floating next to him appears. "Your vibes are rancid. Prepare to be punished."</p><p>The last thing Adam Taurus ever hears is a fierce cry of "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>